faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angels are a powerful type of fae that believee they are superior and ultimate forms of life. They operate mostly outside of Faedom in a private war with demons and the hosts of Hell. Introduction Angels are winged spirits native to a separate plane of existence they call "Heaven", imbued with holy white light. Their true forms are nothing less of holy righteous beings which are beautiful as well as hazardous, terrifying, and overwhelming all at the same time; ranging from two to six large feathered wings on their backs, four animalistic heads with halos of light around them, and heights as tall as skyscrapers. Despite the fact that angels and demons operate almost completely indepdendent of the Fae, they are still considerd Fae, and as such are subject to Fae Law while on Earth. All angels side with the Light Fae for purely technical reasons and their own self-righteous upbringing. They are often cold, detached, intense, cryptic, and eager to serve their God. They also have their own language known to Earthlings as Enochian. History : Eons ago, angels existed together as equals in a world of pure light. However, when they discovered Earth, one angel in particular, his true name lost in time, held nearly unlimited power and decided he was superior. He named himself King and felt that the lesser beings of Earth should worship him and his fellow angels. Most happily followed him, eager to finally have someone to serve. But one angel, Lucifer, protested and led a rebellion against the King. Their powers were almost matched, but in the end God was the victor, and he cast Lucifer and his followers out of the light and into the shadows it created. : To prevent further attempts at insurrection, God corrupted the memories of all the angels. He instated that he was the almight Creator of the entire Cosmos and that they were his children. He reconstructed their home realm as a paradise for human spirits and renamed it "Heaven". For Lucifer and his ilk, he corrupted them and made them the first demons with Lucifer as their King. He imprisoned them in the shadows of the light and named the realm of darkness "Hell". : Lucifer and his demons used their power to corrupt the spirits of humans from the confines of Hell. They manipulated humans to help free them from their prison, turning many of their spirits into more demons over the millennia. Thus began the War of Heaven and Hell, a falsehood constructed by the power-hungry delusions of nothing more than an arrogant angel. Heaven : Angels originate from a separate plane of existence known as "Heaven", much like djinn with The Unseen. It is a pardisal realm of complex construction. Much of it's layers resemble Earth, as the Angels have reconstructed it as a faux-afterlife for humans. In a manner of speaking, many humans do spend their afterlife here. However, the truth is that the angels scout Earth for souls they find worthy. The moment before the human dies, they steal away their spirit, whisking it off to Heaven and allowing the power of the realm to give them corporeal form and an endless existence of pure peace. Entry to Heaven is closely guarded by Angels. Origins An angel (from the Greek ἄγγελος - ángelos) is a supernatural being or spirit, often depicted in humanoid form with feathered wings on their backs and halos around their heads, found in various religions and mythologies. The theological study of angels is known as "angelology" . In Zoroastrianism and Abrahamic religions they are often depicted as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between Heaven and Earth, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. The term "angel" has also been expanded to various notions of spirits found in many other religious traditions. Other roles of angels include protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out God's tasks. Powers and Abilities These are common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness depending on individual power level. These powers come from the angels' connections with Heaven. All these powers slowly fade over time once an angel's connection with Heaven has been severed, but a few of them will instantly be removed upon the moment of severance and are stated as such. Certain angels of more significant power have more abilities or sepcific abilities that are unique to them. Human Form and Possession : While on Earth, angels must take a human form to be seen by the world's inhabitants. Their wings are able to be willfully displayed either through shadow projection or in full-physical form. In addition and similar to demons, angels can possess a human or fae individual, though they must have the person's permission to do so. While possessed, the individual's body is able to utilize nearly the full powers of the angel. Immortality and Regeneration : As long as angels stay connected to Heaven, they will neither age nor tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Once the connection is severed, they will begin to age, albeit very slowly, still living several more millennia, and they will require sustenance. In addition, unless they are injured by angelic weaponry, an angel can regenerate its form quickly, even if their entire body is pulverized. This ability protects the body of whomever they possess as well. Heightened Senses and Physique : Angels possess incredible strength, even when possessing someone. They also have an extreme control of their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. Physically, angels are more than a match for humans, most fae and demons, and even their own kind. : Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heightened to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone, or blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Because angels operate on a different plane of existence, they can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans and most fae to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them. They are somehow able to locate almost any human on the planet and find them, even identify almost any fae, but they can't do this if someone is protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. Hand of God : Angels are able to render humans and most fae unconscious with a touch, though it is more difficult and shorter-lasting with fae. However, perhaps an angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, is smiting. smiting allows the angel to kill any demons and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. This power does not extend to fae and is only accessible when the angel is connected to Heaven. Mental Abilities : Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons. They also share a psychic connection with other angels and can easily read each other's minds. Angels are also able to commune with humans this way, but only by utilizing the power to appear in the human's dreams. The same works with fae. Another extension of their telepathy gives angels the ability to protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to the individual angel's power, not the power of Heaven. Lastly, because of their highly developed minds, angels can easily mimic the voice of most living creatures. Space and Time : Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between accompanied by the sound of flapping wings. They can also summon or send other beings. Some angels can even travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them or just send others without going themselves. However, this is an extremely difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. As angels become more adepts at time travel, they become capable of detecting whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines, other time travelers, and the like. Weaknesses Angel Blades and Holy Fire : Angels who are connected to Heaven are nearly invulnerable. They are not easily killed without the use of Angel Blades or Holy Fire. There are a select few particularly power fae individuals who are capable of killing angels, even when they are still connected to Heaven. If an angel is killed while in human form or while possessing a human, their wings are projected as scorch marks on whatever surface is behind them. Enochian : Though often an asset to their powers, the language of the angels can be used against them. It can summon them against their will and, with the correct words or symbols, it can also temporarily trap them and/or block their connection to Heaven. As such, their language is kept highly secret. Feeding It is not known if angels feed off humans beyond taking doomed souls to Heaven, if that is even feeding or just a twisted purpose. Known Angels *None ~If you are interested in playing an angel, tell us your favourite colour in the "Misc" section of your application~